


Really...

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I'm actually very proficient when it comes to english, Imma delete this innna hour, It's pretty bad tbh, Kinda, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Pardon my internet speak in the tagging, Tho it's one sided, Ymir and Annie are friends though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annie walks inside the house, only to find a mopey Ymir.





	Really...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school and stuff.  
> It's pretty bad due to the lack of effort, but like, whatever.  
> Also I'm not dead.
> 
>  
> 
> Yet.

"’Mir, I'm home," Annie shouted, slamming the front door behind her.

No reply.

"Ymir?"

When the blonde received no reply from her roommate, she cautiously sat her keys down on a nearby T.V. stand. Puzzled, she ran up the nearby stairs.

"Ymiiiiiirrr?"

Only the faint sound of the neighbor's dog filled her ears.

She walked down the hallway, stopping at Ymir's room. She softly knocked the girl's wooden door, eager to get a response. Annie perked her ears at the sound of movement.

"’Mir?" She whispered softly. Slowly, the girl opened the door.

Ymir was splayed haphazardly across her bed, her hair messy and unkempt, food everywhere, and a gross stench strong enough to melt the paint off the wall.

"What happened to you?!" Annie questioned, concerned. (And wondering how did her usually messy but clean friend turned into such a slob in less than an hour time, but that was beside the point.)

Ymir gave a huff in response, pulling her blanket over her head and dropped it to the floor.

"Go away...," She groaned.

Angered, Annie pulled away the blanket and pushed the brunette off the bed, causing Ymir to whine softly as her head hit the ground.

"Get up 'Mir."

"Nuuuuu...,"She murmured, reuniting with the blanket once again. Annie rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone if you tell me what happened." She offered.

Ymir pulled the blanket off her head and sighed, rubbing her brown eyes.

"Fine. Historia and Reiner started dating, and now I'm grieving. Now leave, please and thank you," And with that Ymir retreated under the blanket.

"Really? All of this," Annie gestured with her hands, "Over Historia?!"

Ymir replied with a muffled yes, causing Annie to giggle.

"Ymir, my dearest friend, you have no fucking life."

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was bad.  
> Anyways, have a good day.  
> Remember to get your daily quota of memes.
> 
>  
> 
> If you were to hit a man with a can of soda, would it hurt despite being a soft drink?


End file.
